Faith
'Follower Rituals' Ninja are unable to perform most faith rituals without first purchasing a rod that contains them. However all the gods, with the exception of Pishe, offer two minor rituals to their followers. Use of these rituals still require you remain in the correct alignment for your chosen god, and to wear or carry a holy symbol, but a rod or baton is not needed. You can push your alignment in a number of ways, the two most common being killing NPCs of the opposing alignment or shattering relics belonging to gods whose alignment you wish to move away from. As you continue to advance you may find most of these rituals no longer worth the effort it takes to remain in the correct alignment, however early on there is no doubt they can be very useful - allowing you to perform actions that would normally require much more expensive items or higher level skills. It is possible to change which god you follow, however the process takes a minimum of 30 round-world days and gets increasingly expensive the more times you change. Gufnork. Quite good to neutral *'Cure Light Wounds:' An excellent low level heal spell. Reduces burden as you are no longer carrying heavy bottles of tea or blue water. Is effective with a bonus of less than 100 faith.rituals.curing.self, unlike bandages which requires more crafts.medicine.first-aid skill the more damaged you are. *'Summon Fluff:' The fluff can be used to dry yourself, no need for a towel. Also a tasty snack. Gapp. Quite good to neutral *'Mend:' Repair clothing. This is less useful now that it may require crafts.materials skill to determine the level of success of the repairs. As they use similar levels of skill you could just carry a needle and thread. Also anyone can repair clothing on Gapp's low altar in Ankh-Morpork, whether you follow him or not. *'Cool:' Very useful for regulating your temperature in the deserts of Klatch. Sandlefon. Barely good to barely evil *'Calm: '''Stops the target fighting you, until they are attacked again. Higher skills are required to prevent tougher NPCs resisting the ritual. *'Detect Alignment:' Perform this on NPCs to determine their alignment before killing them, to help keep yourself in the correct alignment. Fish. Neutral to evil *'Breathe Underwater:' Makes it much safer to swim in Tuna Bay, great before you are able to catch fish in our pond. *'Splash:' Makes the target wet. Casting this on yourself will fill any bottles you are carrying with water. Being wet will reduce the number of bees summoned when Mother Feelbright's Busy Bees is cast at you, which results in less damage being taken. Hat. Neutral to quite evil *'Dark Sight:' Allows you to see at night, without creating light that would help your opponent see you. Beware, entering brightly lit areas while this is active will cause temporary blindness, however your vision will return immediately after you leave the bright area or remove your Dark Sight by performing it again. The full "map text" view is visible at night in the terrains with Dark Sight, where a torch or other light would only display as far as the light reaches. *'Warm:' Reduces the need for additional clothing in the winter. Sek. Barely evil to as evil as you can get. *'Light:' Useful until you can afford a perma-light. Doesn't continually drain GP, unlike a yellow stone ring, but does still cost GP per cast. Can also be performed on NPCs to check their alignment, and so keep yourself in the correct align - cyan/green light indicates good while yellow/orange indicates evil. *'Parch:' Dry yourself, no need to carry a towel. Sadly it does not dry things sufficiently to preserve herbs or body parts. 'Transportation' Spell: Jogloran's Portal of Cheaper Travel JPCT is a wizard's spell that Ninja can cast from a scroll. It opens a magical doorway to the desired location. In addition to the scroll, which will be consumed as you cast the spell from it, you will need to purchase a blorple. This is a piece of jewellery, often a ring, which has been taught to remember a location by a wizard. The blorple should not be consumed during casting, however it can take damage during failed casting attempts. Be sure to keep an eye on the condition of your blorples and fix them using the crafts.smithing.gold skill in smithies. More expensive pieces of jewellery take less damage. Scrolls and blorples can both be purchased from many player shops. The number of scrolls you can safely carry depends on your magic.spells.special bonus. Apparently escaping scrolls should no longer have a chance to be fatal, however they can still cause temporary stat loss, blindness or hallucinations. 'Shields' Spell: Transcendent Pneumatic Alleviator TPA creates a magical impact shield around the caster. As with JPCT non-wizards will need to purchase a scroll to cast it. The components are a handful of ash and a shield. The ash, which can be obtained from forges with a broom, is consumed while the shield is not. The origami shield and mounted pewter shield no longer provide full strength protection, since an actual shield is now required. This means the small leather shield is now the lightest effective option. Spell: Chrenedict's Calcerous Covering CCC toughens your skin, helping to reduce sharp and piercing damage but not blunt or unarmed, in a similar way to trolls' skin. It has higher skill requirements than TPA and also needs more components - the ball of sap, handful of chalk, fish carved from varnish and the scroll are all consumed. However unlike TPA it has an unlimited duration, only failing once it has absorbed enough damage. CCC can be repeatedly cast to add additional layers, further toughening the skin. There is no longer one fixed weak point in the protection located at the neck. Now there is always a weak point but its location changes to different body parts at random. You can look at yourself to see where the protection is currently weak and attackers are also notified when the weak zone changes. 'Scrying''' A general way to find a player or npc is by scrying. There are several ways to scry including spells, rituals, a crystal ball and the scrying room in Ankh-Morpork. Some npc's can't be scried because there are other npc's with the same name or are coded to be unscryable. Some npc's have high skills to prevent scrying, but can be scried with high enough skills. Item: Crystal ball The crystal ball is unique in that it allows you to watch the movement and actions of the target (where other options give a snapshot of their location). Crystal balls are easy to use and require only one skill, magic.method.physical.scrying, which uses dexterity and intelligence. It is checked against the target's magic.method.spiritual.abjuring. Advantages *Easy to use. *Uses a skill which uses stats which are often high for ninja. *Don't need to restock on scrolls or worry about Deity Points. *Shows the actions and movement of the target. Disadvantages *A crystal ball weighs 3 3/9 pounds. *A crystal ball uses a lot of magic gp. *Can only be bought in Ankh-Morpork for $100 AMD. Spell: Floron's Fabulous Mirror This miscellaneous wizard spell shows you the current location of the target. To cast this spell you need a mirror (not consumed) and a scroll containing the spell. The skills and their suggested bonuses are: *ma.me.me.channeling 160 *ma.me.sp.divining 160 *ma.me.ph.scrying 230 *ma.spells.miscellaneous (scroll capacity and casting speed) *magic.items.scroll (cast from a scroll) The target defends with a currently unknown skill. Advantages *Uses low weight components. *Gives the room description. *Only uses 40 magic gp. Disadvantages *Uses more skills than a crystal ball. *You need to restock on scrolls. Ritual: Longsight Longsight is a priest ritual which shows you the current location of a target. You need to have a rod imprinted with this ritual to use it and it uses faith.rituals.misc.target. The target defends with faith.rituals.defense.self. Advantages *Doesn't comsume items. *Gives the room description. *Doesn't warn the target who scried them upon failure. Disadvantages *Needs a very expensive, not easily replaced rod to perform. *Does not work if the target hides and you don't have enough ad.perception. *Drains deity points. Ritual: Find Find is a priest ritual which shows you the direction in which a target can be found with an approximate distance. You need to have a rod imprinted with this ritual to use it and it uses faith.rituals.misc.target. Advantages *Makes it possible to find player in the terrains. Disadvantages *Does not work if the target hides and you don't have enough ad.perception. *Doesn't show the exact location *Needs a very expensive, not easily replaced rod to perform. *Drains deity points. Category:Player Guide